beepediafandomcom_fi-20200215-history
Tarinaprojekti
Tälle sivulle on tarkoituksena luoda tarinoita, joihin kuka tahansa saa näennäisen vapaasti kirjoittaa. Ideana on yksinkertaisesti selvittää, mitä kummallista Beepedian käyttäjistö saa aikaan. Tässä kuitenkin muutama pieni säännöntapainen: *Yksi kirjoittaja saa yhdellä kertaa lisätä enintään yhden virkkeen per tarina (eli on odotettava kiltisti jonkun tekevän välissä jotain). *Lauseet eivät saa sisältää kirjainsekasotkua paitsi jos on kyse esim. erikoisista repliikeistä tai hämäristä nimistä. *Muiden kirjoittamia lauseita ei saa muunnella, eikä myöskään omia jo tallennettuja lauseita (ellei sitten liiku kunniallisin aikein oikomassa kirjoitusvirheitä). *Ilman tunnusta tehdyt yritykset saatetaan poistaa kyselemättä. Sama koskee myös kaikkia ylenpalttiseen homotteluun ja munan imemiseen liittyviä ja/tai vastaavan tasoisia muokkauksia. *Valmiiden tarinoiden, lauseiden tai sanojen järjestystä saa vaihtaa keskustelun kautta ilmenneiden perusteiden mukaisesti. Tämän säännön tarkoituksena on ikävien päällekkäisistä muokkauksista johtuvien (taikka/ja/taikka ynnä ja) jollain tavalla (epäloogis/sten) (juonen/ien tai) "juonen" kulkuun yms. liittyvien seikkojen ehkäiseminen. Valmiit tarinat * Mars yökkää ja ihmistä mätkitään päähän, eli mitä kaikkea voikaan seurata yhdestä pakastimesta * Perjantai eli tarina, jonka kulun Idan kännipäissään katkaisi * Hikipedian tyngähkö tarina * Verotarkastaja Pällin seksisekoilut mursujen maassa (K-22) * Tarina vailla loppua 2.0 * Sinisilmäisyyden surullinen loppu autiossa maailmassa * Matti Vanhanen * Rappio * Manaatin kosto * Kosmista hapuilua pimeyden maailmaan keskitettynä * Erinäisiä epämääräisiä ihmis- ja papukaijakohtaloita ynnä muuta sekavaa tässä matoisassa maailmassamme Suurseikkailu Tuonpuoleisessa -sarja: * Suurseikkailu Tuonpuoleisessa osa I: "Rytmimuna" * Suurseikkailu Tuonpuoleisessa osa II: "Helvetin halki" * Suurseikkailu Tuonpuoleisessa osa III: "Äärimmäisen turha osa, jossa ei tapahdu kerrassaan mitään" Tarina 3½ Kun Universum Majora oli kylvänyt pelon demonien kylmiin sydämiin, hän ilmestyi jokseenkin krapulaisena hurskaalle Hjassanille. Hjassan, joka oli puolestaan reippaassa humalassa, kavahti humalaista majoraa luullen tätä varoitukseksi tulevaisuudesta. Mutta Universum Majora sanoi: "Älä peljästy, äläkä ainakaan ykää päälleni, Hjassan, sillä minä kerron sinulle, minne pitää sinun kansasi johtaman." Morkkiksesta kärsivällä Hjassan-pololla ei ollut aavistustakaan kenen "kassasta" tässä puhuttiin, vaikka oma lompakko varsin kevyeltä tuntuikin. Ja kävi niin, että hän kuuli koko suuren ilmoituksen päin helvettiä. Tarina 10 Pieni ankanpoikanen polskutteli veessä. Sitä jahtasi krokotiili. Sydän kauhusta pamppaillen koetti ankanalku päästä pakoon. Yhtäkkiä sen tielle nousi uppotukki. Sen ali sukelsi ankka, mutta krokotiili mäjähti päin. Ja samalla krokotiili kuoli. Ankka riemastui ja meni kotiinsa syömään karamelliä. Sitten se kyllästyi karamellin makuun ja muisti krokotiilin ruumiin. Jäätelön maku sai sen kuitenkin jälleen unohtamaan mokoman matelijan. Ankka söi tukevasti vielä heinää ja kävi nukkumaan. Yöllä se kuitenkin heräsi mahan kurnintaan ja meni keittiöön syömään keksejä ja suklaata. Se näki unia krokotiilinlihasta, mutta aamulla ei enää halunnut ajatella moisia. Tätä jatkui pitkään, ja niin kuumeisiksi kävivät ankan unet, että sen pään sisältö alkoi sulaa hissukseen, ja aivoitukset – ne kääntyivät krokotiilin syöntiin yhä enemmän. Kunnes eräänä päivänä tämä pieni ankka meni, otti puupalikan ja murhasi sillä krokotiilin raa'asti. Krokotiililtä jäi leski, kolme lasta ja hirmuinen asuntolaina. Ankka söi nekin. Ankasta tuli täysi psykopaatti, joka surmasi ja söi verisesti useita viattomia olentoja, ja näin miljoonien vuosien kuluttua oli Lamarckin lain mukaan ankasta muuntunut velociraptor. Mutta ei se tajunnut lopettaa, ja kohta se olikin jo Cthulhu. Suuret Muinaiset tuomitsivat Ducthulhun ikuiseen uneen R'lyehiin. Mutta silloinpa universumi heitti kupperiskeikan ja paikalle ilmestyi Töppö Järkevä sekä Parantolan piha. Universumi oli erittäin pyörällä päästään juhlittuaan koko edellisen viikon Ku Klux Klaanin valkokaapubileissä Los Angelesissa, eikä se ollut vielä saanut karistettua kaikkea viinahuurua pois vaan ajatteli kuperkeikan parantavan krapulansa. Ja se teki miljoona kuperkeikkaa. Joka kuperkeikalla kaikki meni yhä pahemmin sekaisin, kunnes Leo oli Australian Yhdysvaltojen kuningas ja Mars ei suinkaan ollut planeetta vaan Pirkkalan lähiö (Pirkkala oli Kultamunan pääkaupunki ja maailman väkirikkain metropoli). "Tunttuu niin hienoltaah! Sekaisin kaikestaaah!" alkoi jättiläispanda, joka kaikesta oli kiteytynyt, laulamaan. Panda halusi osallistua Höpöconiin, mutta se oli sallittu vain chatboteille. Purkaakseen pahaa oloaan panda päätti järjestää polttopulloiskun Sivu-Voltan suurlähetystöä vastaan. Mukaansa panda sai kerättyä melkoisen joukon Volgan Keisarikunnan itsenäisyystaistelijoita. Paha kyllä kenelläkään ei ollut pulloa, joten joukon piti hankkia sellainen jostain, sillä pelkkä "polttoisku" olisi kuulostanut tyhmältä. Juoppo-Kustaalla oli pullo, mutta siitä hän ei luopuisi helpolla. Koska sekä panda että volgalaiset itsenäisyystaistelijat olivat typeryksiä, he päättivät kuitenkin yrittää. He piirittivät Juoppo-Kustaan asuttaman pahvilaatikon ja vaativat häntä luovuttamaan pullon, tai muuten... ikävä kyllä Juoppo-Kustaa oli juopon nyrkki -taistelulajin hallitseva mestari ja kepitti koko armeijan. Ei irronnut siis pulloa Kustaalta, joten panda johti pahasti piestyn joukkonsa kulmakaupan pullonpalautuspisteeseen aikomuksenaan tehdä uskalias kaappaus. Oli naamantai, ja kauppa oli kiinni. Pandan johtama volgalaispatrioottien joukko alkoi käydä levottomaksi, kun polttopulloisku viivästyi, ja jotkut ehdottivat kaikkien punatukkaisten lynkkaamista. Joku ehti jo mennä raiskaamaan naapurin tytön ja uhraamaan tämän MOJOlle (Mahtava Oikea JumalOlento). Tyttö oli kuitenkin niin ruma, että MOJO loukkaantui ja iski maahan tämän uhraajan, jolloin panda tajusi, että tilanne oli riistäytymässä tassuista. Koko polttopulloiskun idea oli jo hukkunut volgalaisten mielestä, ja panda mietti, josko olisi sittenkin kannattanut hankkia intelligentimpi seuraajajoukko. Paha kyllä tämä oli ainut, joka oli saatavilla, joten panda päätti pitää yhtenäisyyttä vahvistavan puheen ja alkoi kröhiä tavalla, jonka uskoi herättävän arvostusta. Kolme ihmistä sekä yksi sateenvarjo kääntyivät kuuntelemaan. "Kansalaiset!" panda aloitti vetoavasti. "Vaihtelevalla menestyksellä myös yksinkertainenkin muutos on kiteytetty aatteeseen, jossa pohditaan meihin kohdistuvaa tietotarvetta." Sateenvarjo päätteli, että puheessa ei mainittaisi mitään sateenvarjojen vapautumispyrkimyksistä ja poistui paikalta. Panda alkoi tulla epätoivoiseksi. Se kakisteli ja laukaisi retorisen jalokiven, todellisen puhetaidon Koh-i-Noorin, jota se oli säästänyt juuri tällaisten tilanteiden varalle: "Ottaen huomioon oman tilanteensa, voi vain todeta, että paradoksaalinen ajattelutapa yksinkertaistaa vastuunalaisia kontradiktioita." Valtavat väkijoukot alkoivat huutaa kovaan ääneen, mutta tämä aiheutui volgalaistaistelijoiden joukossa alkaneesta joukkotappelusta eikä pandan puheesta. Panda kokosi itsensä viimeiseen pinnistykseen, ja oli kuin Cicero, Churchill ja Kennedy olisivat kuplineet sen sisässä purkautuakseen vetoavien ja voimallisten, historiaa muuttavien sanojen hyökynä. Aurinko pysähtyi radallaan kuuntelemaan, Golf-virta seisahtui, koko maailma hiljeni ja oli kuin aika itse olisi pysähtynyt kuuntelemaan pandan kautta virtaavien Suurten Sanojen virtaa. "Minä", aloitti panda jyrisevällä äänellä, joka vyöryi kolmen kuulijan yli kuin tulvahyöky Australian hedelmättömällä tasangolla. "Minä tiedän teidän juoppoutenne, teidän laiskuutenne ja teidän halunne, että joku muu tekisi sen! Mutta on tullut aika herätä horroksesta, on tullut aika ottaa aseet ja nousta taistelemaan! On aika teidän itsenne päättää omasta ja maanne tulevaisuudesta! Ottakaa elämänne omiin käsiinne ja etsikää pullo, etsikää kaikkialta kunnes löydätte, ja sitten tehkää siihen pulloon kunnollinen Molotovin cocktail, ja sytyttäkää se rätti ja heittäkää se pullo siitä Sivu-Voltan suurlähetystön ikkunasta sisään! Tämä on oleva ensimmäinen askeleenne kohti vapautta, kohti valoa, jossa teillä vihdoinkin on oma itsenäinen keisarikunta!!!" Silloin pimeästä astui esiin alaston nainen. Kaikki Volgan keisarikunnan itsenäisyystaistelijajoukon rupuiset jäsenet kokivat yhtäaikaisen seksuaalisen kiihottumisen. "Hyvää iltaa!" sanoi yksi mies. Nainen katsoi häntä silmiin. Miehen silmät puhkesivat. Silloin nainen alkoi tanssia. Se tanssi oli tulinen, kaunis, eroottinen ja niin täynnä seksuaalista latausta, että sen pystyi haistamaan ilmasta. Sitten nainen yhtäkkiä lopetti tanssin, seisahti ryhdikkäästi ja huusi kuin kersantti ikään: "Mikä on punainen, märkä ja haisee kalalle?!!!" "No mikä?" kysyi yksi mies, ja saman tien hän pyörtyä muksahti rohkeudestaan. "Öhmm... neiti hyvä... mitä tämä oikein... mitä tämä oikein on..." änkytti eräs mies. "RÄMPLEX -rämpläyssetillä saat kaikki kasvojesi juonteet häipymään kuin naapurin Kalevi savusaunasta. Kysy RÄMPLEX -rämpläyssettiä lähimmästä tavaratalostasi!" nainen vastasi. Armeijan miehet katsoivat toisiaan ja vallitsi hämmentyneisyyden täyttämä hiljaisuus. Sitten eräs miehistä yhtäkkiä riisuutui. Kaikki tämä sex-appeal oli ilmeisesti ollut hänelle liikaa. Nainen painoi miehen kaljamahaan leiman, jossa luki kissan kokoisilla kirjaimilla teksti "RÄMPLEX". Mies kävi naiseen käsiksi ja teki tälle vastentahtoisesti seksuaalisia asioita, joita ei tässä kuvata. Mahtava Oikea JumalOlento kuitenkin huomasi sen, päätti pelastaa naisen ja nosti tämän äkkiä TaivaaseenTM. Nainen oli yllättynyt äkillisestä siirrosta, mutta huomasi sitten TaivaanTM olevan mukava asuinpaikka ja meni juttelemaan lähellä olevalle söpön näköiselle nuorelle enkelille. Autuaan tietämättä uuden miespuolisen ystävänsä kieroutuneisuudesta nainen höpötteli tälle niitä näitä. Enkeli sattui nimittäin olemaan TaivaaseenTM soluttautunut piru, joka hautoi aietta käyttää naista suunnitelmansa välikappaleena. Ennen kaikkea enkeli tosin tahtoi raiskata naisen monta kertaa pitkään ja hartaasti ja nimen omaan raiskata eikä esimerkiksi voittaa naisen kiinnostusta puolelleen. Naisen onneksi Länsi-Taivaan Inkvisition Ylitarkastaja sattui kulkemaan ohi ja päätti ohjata naisen hänelle varattuun asuntoon. Mutta siinä samassa maailmankaikkeus pläsähti! Kukaan ei tiennyt miksi vitussa niin kävi, paitsi Suuri Vihreä Flunssakohtaus, joka juuri oli aivastanut. Ja se olikin uuden, uljaan maailmankaikkeuden alku! Uusi maailmankaikkeus (sanokaamme sitä vaikka Uusiversumiksi) laajeni suunnattoman suurella nopeudella. Se oli kohta jo niin iso, että ei olisi mahtunut elefantin masuun. Uusiversumissa syntyi jatkuvasti uusia asioita, kuten skvurkkeja, lomppoja, rummuja ja paljon muuta uutta ja ihanaa. Siellä tanssi myös iloinen pieni lammas ja ihasteli kaikkea. Lampaan alla ei ollut mitään, mutta lammas jätti tämän faktan iloisesti huomiotta. Pian kuitenkin taivaalle söpöjen pumpulipalleroilta näyttävien pilvien lomaan syntyi jotain synkkää ja jollain perustavalla tavalla väärää. Tarina 13 Tämä tarina alkaa Hyde Parkista. Hyde Parkissa oli syttynyt suuri tulipalo. Speakers' Cornerissa pauhannut miekkonen oli kuumentunut siinä määrin, että oli leimahtanut liekkeihin ja ympäri puistoa juoksennellessaan sytyttänyt tuleen useita jalopuita sekä muutaman penkin. Pian tuli levisi ja koko pohjoinen pallonpuolisko oli ilmiliekeissä. Eteläiselle pallonpuoliskolle kokoontuivat kaikki jäljellä olevat elävät oliot ja miettivät mitä pitäisi tehdä. "Nyt äkkiä avaruusteknologialla avaruutta asuttamaan!!" huusi Esko Valtaoja. Rakennettiin valtava avaruuslaivasto, johon lastattiin kaikki jäljellä olevat elolliset olennot. Silloin Pentti Linkola huusi: "Vitut tällasia, Äiti Maa on tärkein!" ja Varg Vikernes osoitti samanmielisyytensä typerällä karjaisulla. "Jääkää te sitten tänne", sanoi armadan kapteeni ja sulki luukun nipottajien nenän edestä ja painoi kaasua ja niin raketit lähtivät. "Onkos täällä missään keksejä?" sanoi George W. Bush eräässä laivassa ja samalla paljasti, että hänetkin oli epähuomiossa otettu mukaan – ja niin Bush päätettiin heittää takaisin Maahan, mutta sitten tunnettiin myötätuntoa ekofasisteja kohtaan ja kiikutettiinkin hänet Venukseen. "Mihis sitten mennään?" kysyi ensimmäinen perämies kapteenilta. "No jos joku kiva eksoplaneetta löytys", vastasi kapteeni. "Niin, ja joku sellainen, jossa joku ei kokoajan muokkaa päällekkäin kanssamme!" huusi mies, jonka piti olla syväjäädytetty. "Aivan niin. Mutta ensin meidän on piipahdettava Plutossa, sillä meiltä loppuivat juuri jääpalat, ja emmehän halua, että matkustajat alkavat valittaa siitä, että drinkit ovat lämpimiä, emmehän?" kapteeni vastasi. Joten niin armada lensi kohti Plutoa ja tuntemattomia seikkailuja. Tapahtuipa sitten niin, että siinä Jupiterin kohdalla kun oltiin, oli eräs miehistön varsin turha ja tuntematon jäsen yksin kylvyssä runkkaamassa. Silloin ammeeseen iski tyhjästä mahtava vasama, ja mies jämähti kuolleena siihen asentoon, jossa ennen kuolemaansa oli (varsin noloon asentoon...). Tuon vasaman oli ampunut itse Zeus, joka halusi tehdä paluun suosittuna ukkosenjumalana. Silloin astui vessaan kapteeni hakemaan kosteusvoidetta. Kapteeni katsoi ihmeissään ammeeseen kuolleena jämähtänyttä alikersantti Peekosta. "Hahaa!" naurahti hän hetken hämmennyksen jälkeen, "tulkaahan jätkät kattomahan!" Miehistö ryykäsi siltä seisomalta sisään, ja nähtyään ammeessa makaavan ilmestyksen he remahtivat yhtä aikaa häijyyn nauruun huomaamatta vessan ikkunasta tuijottavaa vihaista silmäparia. Nimittäin kun Zeus oli ampunut salaman, oli samalla syntynyt ulottuvuuksien ja jumaltasojen välinen repeämä, joka salli muillekin hengille ja yliluonnollisille olennoille pääsyn tännepäin avaruutta. Aukosta hyppäsi kolmekymmentä irlantilaista maahista. Ne virittivät viivyttelemättä kimeän taisteluhuudon "Erin go bragh" ja syöksyivät miehistön kimppuun haarukoilla sekä jäätelökauhoilla aseistautuneina. Silloin jokin rymähti. Ikkunan takana miehistöä vaaninut muinainen demoni hyökkäsi eläimellisenä ja mahtavana, kauheana ja kauniina miehistön ja maahisten kimppuun huutaen käsittämättömiä samalla. Samalla hetkellä sen ikiaikainen vihollinen, lohikäärme, kuitenkin kiepsautti itsensä aikalaskoksesta esiin ja sylkäisi moniväristä tulta kipunoivista sieraimistaan. Pedot alkoivat sotia ja värit leijailivat ilmassa, ja kaaos myllersi. Kaaoksesta muodostui uusi jumalolento, joka sattui olemaan hyvin utelias ja kirkassilmäisen nuoren lapsen näköinen. Silloin kapteenilla naksahti päässä, ja hän nykäisi suihkun edessä olevan oviaukon karmeihin tuetun suihkuverhotangon irti, reuhtoi verhon riekaleiksi ja huitoi jumalolentoja ja maahisia tangolla onnistuen tökkäämään lapsen näköistä jumalolentoa silmään. Lapsi hätkähti hieman kuin palaten todellisuuteen omista mietinnöistään, katsoi syyttävästi, aavemaisesti kapteenia ja sitten yhtäkkiä vääntyi irvileukaisen minihirviön muotoon ennen kuolemaansa. Miehistö koetti toppuutella seonneenna riehuvaa kapteenia, joka yritti nyt tehdä selvää homeisesta lavuaarista, eivätkä he huomanneet heitä kohti suutuspäissään laukkaavaa minihirviötä. No eipä olis kyllä ollut tarviskaan, minihirviöhän oli vääntyen ja lapsen irvikuvaksi muuttuen kuollut ja hävinnyt. Silloin jumalat huomasivat hienon komeetan lähestyvän Jupiteria ja menivät yksissä tuumin ihailemaan sitä; miehistö käytti tilaisuutta hyväkseen, säntäsi ohjaamoon ja käynnisti aluksen, ja niin he pääsivät kurvaamaan täyttä vauhtia pakoon. Niin oli miehistö vailla mitään ulkopuolisia henkiä jo siinä Neptunuksen kohdalla, kun yhtäkkiä eräs miehistön jäsen alkoi raiskata toisia. Hänet tainnutettiin mottaamalla yhden miehistöläisen iltalukemisiksi mukaan ottamalla Atlaksella päähän ja suljettiin vessaan kapteenin seuraksi. Tästähän seurasi lopulta se, että vessaa alettiin käyttää yleisesti tyrmänä kaikenlaisille poikkeavuuksille. Sinne suljettiin perämiehen raivotautinen lemmikkiapina ja heitettiin tähystäjän lapamadot uloskiskonnan jälkeen. Lopulta, vuosien kuluttua, vessaan oli muodostunut hyvinvoiva mutanttipopulaatio (syy siihen, että he kaikki mahtuivat sinne, oli jumalten ja hirviöiden taistelun aiheuttama aika-avaruudellinen vääristyminen, joka oli suurentanut vessan neliökilometrien kokoiseksi). Mutantit järjestäytyivät suureksi armeijaksi. Armeijan komentajaksi oli asettautunut ulottuvuusaukosta joitakin vuosia aikaisemmin pujahtanut Minotauros. "Toverit", se ärjyi, "nyt loppui sorto!" Mutanttien ja yliulotteisten hirviöiden joukot ärjyivät ja kalistelivat aseitaan, kynsiään, torahampaitaan ja lonkeroitaan. Möykkä kantautui ohjaamoon, jossa kapteenin viinaanmenevän vaimon kädessä ollut tuoppi loiskutteli sisältönsä lattialle ryskeen tahdissa. Vaimo kumartui imemään olutta lattialta. Samaan aikaan plutolaisten avaruuspiraattien alus väijyi arkkia lähimmän asteroidikentän takana. Vessan ovi lennähti saranoiltaan, ja mölisevä porukka säntäsi ohjaamoon. Nähdessään kapteenin vaimon perse pystyssä joukon etummaiset kokivat seksuaalisen kiihottumisen ja heittivät housut pois hurmoksessaan. He hyökkäsivät humaltuneen naisen kimppuun tarkoituksenaan raiskata tämä. Sattui kuitenkin niin, että erään unohtuneen muinaisuskon naisten suojelusjumala sattui leijumaan näkymättömänä ohi ja pelasti kapteenin vaimon odottamattomalla tavalla. "Dissosiativis maximus euforiensis!" lausui naisten suojelijusjumala loitsun, ja samassa naisen mieli irtosi täydellisesti tämän ruumiista psykedeelisiin uniulottuvuuksiin juuri ennen kuin naisen keho alkoi tehdä kaikkien aukkojensa kautta lähempää tuttavuutta useiden paksujen ja likaisten siitinten kanssa. Minotauros karjui joukolleen epätoivoisia käskyjä jatkaa hyökkäystä. Mutta ei; joukko jatkoi mitään tapahtumista tiedostamattoman naisen jokaisen läven vimmaista nylkyttämistä. Silloin puolihumalainen aluksen turvajoukkojen korpraali Retu Perälä huomasi koko joukon. "Midääh de neidille deedde oigein eigun rouwalle siish?" hän ölisi. Kaikki pysähtyivät ja hetken vallitsi lähes täydellinen hiljaisuus. Tarina 15 :''Huom: Ennen kuin säntäät jatkamaan tätä tarinaa, perehdy myös osiin yksi, kaksi ja kolme (Tuon kolmososan voi kyllä huoletta jättää välistä...)! Sukkula lähti kiitämään keula edellä ylöspäin hillittömästi paukahdellen, ja lopultakin minusta tuntui että tämä matka eteneekin johonkin. Sukkulan ympärillä välkehti jotakin. Ensin luulin välkehtiviä pisteitä tähdiksi, mutta tarkemmin katsottuani huomasinkin valojen olevan peräisin suurehkoista jalattomista otuksista, jotka näyttivät leijuvan ilmassa aluksemme ympärillä. Pelästyin ja nykäisin Marilynia hihasta. "Mitä noi oikein on?" kysyin ja osoitin otuksia. "Nuoko?" Marilyn sanoi ja nauroi helähtäen, "nehän ovat vain pantterinhäntiä!" Katseeni muuttuessa vain kysyvämmäksi hän jatkoi: "Pantterinhännät hohkaavat iloa. Tosin ilo loppui täältä jo vuosikausia sitten, joten nykyään ne hohkaavat pelkkää Paavo Lipposelta varastettua järjen valoa. Lipposen kaunaenergia taas antaa elinvoiman syvyysdemoneille." Marilyn alkoi luennoida: "Suomen pääministereinä toimineilla henkilöillä on tärkeä rooli täällä Helvetissä. Anneli Jäätteenmäki on niittänyt mainetta tuolla kuukautis- ja muita vuotoja syntisten rangaistuksena käyttävällä osastolla, Holkeri taas vaikuttaa Helvetin kalastusseurassa. Matti Vanhasta odotamme seitsemännelle piirille riistämään tuomituilta sieluilta uskottavuuden rippeetkin – ne karisevat helposti jokaiselta, jota hän ilmoittaa kannattavansa. Johannes Virolainen, se onkin jännä juttu, hän puolestaan-" – mutta tässä vaiheessa Elvis keskeytti Marilynin alkamalla parkua paniikinomaisesti. Hän osoitti ikkunasta ulos ja mölisi kykenemättä kuvailemaan näkymää sanoin. Sukkulan ulkopuolella oli valtava lentävä violetti meduusa, joka kietoi pyyntirihmojaan aluksemme ympärille. Käärittyään meidät tukevasti rihmoihinsa meduusa otti knallin päästään, kumarsi ja esittäytyi Schydolf von Polypialaiseksi, Helvetin pahamaineisimmaksi rockartistiksi. Teknisistä tehokeinoista vastaavat miksasivat tähän kohtaan kumean kohahduksen, ja aiheesta: Schydolf von Polypialainen oli niin pahamaineinen, että jopa Helvetin perkeleelliset, Saatanaa palvovat sadistiset saatananpalvojat -ultraväkivaltaheavyrockyhtye, jonka perinteinen lämmittelynumerokin oli sentään toinen maailmansota, oli potkaissut hänet pois huonon käytöksen takia. Schydolf sanoi aikovansa pakottaa meidät kuuntelemaan pisimmän sävellyksensä juuri tässä ja nyt, halusimme tai emme. "Astukaa esiin, pojat!" kovanaamameduusa huusi ja varjoista erkani nelisen hahmoa eri soittimet käsissään ja/tai suissaan. He alkoivat soittaa kamalinta musiikkia, mitä olin koskaan kuullut, ja suurin osa sukkulamme sisällä olijoista meni joko paniikkiin tai jonkinlaiseen katatoniseen tilaan asettuen ynisemään kädet korvilla nurkkiin tyhjästi eteensä tuijottaen. Schydolf von Polypialainen teki jotain, mikä on hirviömeduusoiden vastine suun aukaisemiselle ja alkoi laulaa karmaisevimmalla äänellä minkä vain pahamaineisista ja -äänisistä jättiläismeduusoista kaikken pahamaineisin ja -äänisin pystyi saamaan aikaan: "Jos sulla on toinen, / Niin tökkään sut korallipensaaseen / Ja revin tohjoksi sen sällin sohlausvehkeen / Sua ei nääs enää sillä sohita / Sillä sää oot mun muija! / Mun, mun, yksin mun! / Mun, mun, yksin mun!..." Juoksin kädet korvilla kohti sukkulan ohjaamoa ohi päätään seinään hakkaavien ja kuulematta jääneitä kirkunoita päästelevien lentoemäntien ohi. Saavuin ohjaamon ovelle, otin seinältä vaahtosammuttimen ja mursin sillä hauraan oven. Lentäjä makasi lattialla nielemässä oksennustaan, joten minun täytyi äkkiä keksiä jotain, jolla pääsisimme pois tästä kammottavasta audioloukusta. Loin katseen ulos säröille menneestä ikkunasta ja huomasin pantterinhäntien leijailevan aluksen ympärillä varsin ärtyneen oloisina. Huusin pantterinhännille: "Ette kai tekään tästä mekkalasta pidä! Kootkaa joukkonne ja pysäyttäkää tuo huono tekosyy meduusaksi laulelemasta hirveyksiään!!" – ja kuin ihmeen kautta ne tuntuivat ymmärtävän puhettani. Niitä alkoi lipua yhteen joukoittain, ja ne viestivät toisilleen tavoilla, joita en ymmärtänyt. Pantterinhännät sulautuivat yhdeksi hirvittävän suureksi ja kirkasta valoa hohkaavaksi möntiksi, jonka vilkaiseminenkin teki silmille häijyä. Möntistä muotoutui esiin kirkkaasti hohtava olento, joka muistutti etäisesti isoa kissaa, jos kissoja tehtäisiin valosta ja jos ne olisivat useamman kymmenen metrin korkuisia. Knallipäinen rokkarimeduusa yhtyeineen oli niin soittonsa lumossa, että he eivät huomanneet valtavaa valo-olentoa ennen kun oli liian myöhäistä, eivätkä he silloinkaan oikeastaan ehtineet huomata mikä heihin iski. Meduusan rihmat irtosivat sukkulamme ympäriltä, ja sukkula sinkoutui äkillisen vapautensa innostuttamana matkaan likipitäen valon nopeudella, jättäen valokissan ja Helvetin Huonoimman Bändin taistelemaan keskenään. Kuljimme helvetin lujaa ylöspäin ja Helvetin eri osastot surkuhupaisine asukkeineen vilahtelivat ohitsemme. Lopulta matka päättyi siten kuin vain ylöspäin sinkoutuvat matkat voivat päättyä - aluksemme kääntyi alaspäin ja alkoi pudota; tosin sitäkään ei ehtinyt kovin kauan jatkua, ennen kuin törmäsimme erittäin epämukavasti johonkin. Se jokin oli leijuva koronapöytä. Hyvin suuri sellainen. Koronapöydän reunalta kuului kylmä mylvähdys: "Jumalauta, eikö täällä saa enää edes pelata rauhassa?!?". Siellä laidan takana näkyi valtavan suuri punainen naama, kun vihainen Helvetin varakuningas Xyrsrywbawh mylvi meille pelinautintonsa tuhoamisesta. Silloin minullakin kärähti käämi. Aloin huutaa niin suureen ääneen kuin sain aikaan: "Saatanan saatanan saatana! Miten helvetin vitussa minun muka pitäisi päästä tästä jumalankiroamasta sikalasta pihalle, perkele?! Nyt vittusaatana en enää kestä!! Pitäköön se homo seksuaali Lusifeerus hommansa, minä en enää suostu pompoteltavaksi!!" ja sitä rataa. Hyppäsin aluksesta ulos ja toikkaroin siellä raivoissani yrittäen tuhota kaiken eteeni osuvan, kunnes ihmeempiä miettimättä suuntasin mojovan potkun yhteen koronanappuloista. Nappula liukui suoraan laudan nurkassa olevaan purkkiin, ja silloin kaikkialla ympärillä alkoivat vilkkua erilaiset valot ja suuri "Voittaja!" teksti alkoi välkkyä ilmassa. Tarina 16 Enpä ole vuosikausiin ollut niin hyytävätunnelmaisissa juhlissa kuin ne, joista nyt ajattelin teillekin kertoa. Ne olivat erään kaverini järjestämät bileet, joihin saavuin ensimmäisenä. Kaveri oli ovella vastassa kädessään saavillinen piparkakkuja. Hän kertoi leiponeensa ne itse ja myhäili minulle rusoposkisesti. Ojentauduin ottamaan piparin, mutta silloin saavista hyppäsikin raivostuttava ex-tyttöystäväni, ja huomatessaan minut hän alkoi karjua vimmatusti. Juhlissa oli kuitenkin alkoholitarjoilua hoitamassa itse King Misclot, joka sekoitti kuuluisan tyrmäyspaukkunsa ja tyrmäsi sitä sisältävällä pullolla eksäni. Kiitin häntä huomaavaisuudestaan, mutta kieltäydyin kohteliaasti hänen ehdottamastaan paloittelumurhasta suunnaten askeleeni kohti bingosalia, missä arvelin olevan rattoisaa odotella muiden vieraiden saapumista. Bingosalin nurkassa seisoi jukkapalmu. Siis _seisoi_, kahdella jalalla. Menin lähemmäs, kuitenkin turvallisena pitämäni noin kahden kolmen metrin matkan päähän palmusta. Palmun vasemman jalan isovarvas värähti. Astuin hätäisesti askeleen taaksepäin, mutta en huomannut taakseni hiipinyttä kaverini kissaa, vaan kompastuin siihen kaatuen itse ja pelästyttäen kissan. Kissa otti semmoiset sutilähdöt, että parkettiin jäi takuulla lähtemättömät naarmut, ja rynnisti suoraan kohti jukkapalmua. Jukkapalmu sävähti ja palasi todelliseen hahmoonsa, taikuri Muttiseksi. "Ahaa", huudahdin ja osoitin pilkallisesti sormellani miestä, joksi jukkapalmu oli muuttunut, "taikuri R. Muttinenhan se siinä – vai pitäisikö sanoa Keijo Katala, vanukasvalmistaja jonka ura loppui lyhyeen kun eräästä hänen kinuskivanukaspurkistaan löytyi hevosen silmämuna!" Muttinen näytti vaivautuneelta ja yritti ravistella mouruavaa kissaa irti taikurinkaapunsa laskoksista. Tarina 17 Huhuttiin, että rantakadulla oli nähty nainen, jolla oli sylikoira. Ainakin pintapuolisesti tämä vaikutti siis tehtävältä juuri minulle. Evie Burnsin kanssa olin samaa mieltä: maailman paras filmitähti oli Robert Taylor. Maksoin kontaktilleni, heitin takin ylleni ja tirolilaishatun päähäni, ja astuin kipristelevään pakkaseen. Kolme tai neljä seurueeseen kuuluvaa istui kasvot kohti huoneen kahta suurta kadulle päin olevaa ikkunaa; katu oli myymälöiden ja katulyhtyjen kaasuvalon kirkkaasti valaisema. Päivittelin mielessäni sitä, että ihmiset yhä kanniskelivat lemmikkejä mukanaan piittaamatta eläinkieltolaista, joka sentään oli ollut voimassa jo kymmenettä vuotta - miten sellaiseen typerään uhmaan pitäisi suhtautua? Mutta toisaalta oikeastaan rakastan suuria halveksijoita, sillä he ovat suuria kunnioittajia ja kaipauksen nuolia toiselle rannalle. Sitten ajattelin, että ehkä pitäisi vähentää alkoholin käyttöä kun näin sekavia ajattelee. Suuntasin kohti satamaa toivoen, että homma olisi pian hoidettu. Pelastustyöksi kutsutaan uskonopissa sitä jumalallista toimintaa, jonka kautta syntiin langennut ihmiskunta jälleen saatetaan yhteyteen jumalan kanssa. Tajusin olevani vähitellen sekoamassa, ja rukoilin, että järkeni pysyisi kanssani ainakin vielä tämän jutun loppuun asti. Sä oot niin tyypillinen aikuinen itsetunnoton nainen, sä tarvitset miehen. Ravistelin mieleni selvittääkseni päätäni niin kovasti, että tirolilaishattunikin siinä putosi. Tarina ∞ eli Tarina, joka ei lopu Alussa oli synkkä ja myrskyinen yö, ja suolla värjöttelivät kuokkineen jo muinaiset roomalaiset, joista yksi oli Jussi. Jussi poltti sikarin ja veti päälle kahvia. Siinä hän eleli. Jussi tarttui kuokkaan ja iski sen suohon huolimatta myrskystä ja synkkyydestä. Suo ei pitänyt tästä ollenkaan, ja pani vastaan. Jussi ei pitänyt panemisesta suon kanssa. Niinpä hän lähti kokeilemaan onneaan niityn kanssa. Niitty ei kuitenkaan uskonut yhden illan suhteisiin, vaan vaati pitkäjänteisempää sitoutumista. Siinä samassa lennähti paikalle pilven päällä ukulelea soittaen profeetta Ernie Asdfius ja lauloi syvältä Helvetistä kumpuavalla äänellään. Helvetti ei yhtään pitänyt siitä, että Ernien ääni kumpusi sieltä, ja teloitti Ernien (kumma kyllä, vaikka Helvetti on vain syvä kuoppa, se pystyi tekemään sen). Jussi oli nyt niin hämillään, että hän oli jopa unohtanut kehittymässä olleen suhteensa niityn kanssa. Niitty ei ollut siitä pahoillaan. Niittyä nääs ei Jussi juuri kiinnostanut – itse asiassa se kaipasi päästä Jussista eroon niin nopeasti kuin pystyi. Niitty piiloutui muurahaisen taakse. "Hei, kuka siellä nyt taas ylimääräisenä toikkaroi!" huudahti turhautunut Ötökän elämää -piirroselokuvan ohjaaja. Niitty häpesi ja meni Siwan takapihalle roskiksen taakse angstaamaan. Tällä välin Jussi oli jo lähtenyt etsimään uutta heilaa. Jussi lähti kävellen Tampereelle. Sitten hän päätti, että hän haluaa naimisiin ja isäksi. Kadulla näkyi oikein mukavan näköinen nainen, noin 16-vuotias, etsimässä maksavaa asiakasta, ja Jussi päätti, että tuostahan saisi oikein mukavan vaimon ja lapsen äidin. Niinpä hän päätti mennä suoraan asiaan ja kosia naista. Nainen vastasi kieltävästi kosintaan ja siitäkös Jussi masentui ja vuosien Kallion baareissa vaeltelun jälkeen Jussi näki darrassa ihmeen... Tuo nainen nimittäin saapui takaisin Jussin luo. Hän sanoi: "Jussi-kulta, minä tajusin vihdoin, että minä todella rakastan sinua." Ja Jussikin oli rakastunut tuohon naiseen, joka ei huoruudestaan huolimatta ollut olematta oikeasti kaunis. He sopivat pitävänsä häät jo saman päivän iltapäivänä. Häihin kutsuttiin ainakin Jeesus, Urho Kekkonen, Albert Einstein ja L. E. Jurres-Çamevré. Ja häät onnistuivat. Hääjuhlilla Jeesus teki viiniä vedestä ja Albert Einstein ja Urho Kekkonen pitivät molemmat hääpuheen. Sitten seurasi hääyö. Muutaman viikko tuon taianomaisen yön jälkeen nainen, joka oli nimeltään Heidi, ilmoitti odottavansa lasta. Jussi oli niin pöllämystynyt tästä tiedosta, että päätti kelata elämää runsaat kahdeksan kuukautta eteenpäin synnytykseen saakka. Niinhän se meni, että maailmaan syntyi kiljuva punakkanaamainen pikkuihminen. Jussi ja Heidi olivat molemmat aivan haltioissaan vauvasta, ja Jussi keksi tälle oikein hyvän nimenkin. Vauva nimettiin Hjassan Jeesus Neo Majoraksi. Sitten kului 10 Majora-ajan vuotta eli miljardeja oikeita vuosia, ja vauva oli jo kasvanut. Yllättäen taivaanrannasta ratsasti mustalla hevosella mustaan pukeutunut musta mies, jonka mustat silmät sylkivät mustuutta. Hän rupesi joraamaan mustasti. Hän sekosi mustissa askelissa ja kompastui mustasti lyöden päänsä mustuuteen. Pimeys tuli ja valkeus meni. Valkeus mietti, pitäisikö sen tehdä jotain erikoista todistaakseen kykynsä sitä mahdollisesti seuraaville henkilöille. Valkeus päätti tanssia ripaskaa. Harmaus, varjo ja punainen valo alkoivat taputtaa tahtia. Sitten tuli hämäryys ja huusi: "Mitä hiton pelleilyä täällä oikein pidetään yllä, HÄ?!" Valkeus sekosi askeleissaan ja suuttui hämäryydelle. Valkeus ja hämäryys ottivat kirjeveitsensä esille ja teurastivat toisensa siihen paikkaan. Harmaus, varjo ja punainen valo kysyivät toisiltaan: "Mitäs nyt tehdään?" "Mennään naimaan!" keksi Anjovis, joka oli tupsahtanut paikalle viidennestä ulottuvuudesta. Kaikki kolme tekivät niin ja siitä syntyi elävä väri. "Hunajaa!" karjui elävä väri. Hunajaa satoi taivaasta. "Hunajaa!" karjui elävä väri uudelleen. Hunaja muuttui eläväksi ja alkoi ihmeissään esittää kysymyksiä elämästä, maailmankaikkeudesta ja kaikesta. Anjovis oli sitä mieltä, että Hunaja oli aika typerä ja menettänyt pointin elämisestä, ja surmasi Hunajan. Elävä väri itki Hunajan ruumiin ääressä. Anjovis lällätti. Juuri silloin Hunaja palasi henkiin ja iski Anjovista kaikella voimallaan. Siitä syntyikin suuri taisto, oikein titaanien kapakkakaksintappelu. Elävä väri, harmaus, varjo ja punainen valo katsoivat vierestä. Silloin iso lohikäärme tuli ja repäisi koko todellisuuden ja sai sen muodostumaan uudestaan. Todellisuus ei oikein tiennyt, mitä siltä odotettiin. Hetken epävarmuudessa se muuttui viidakoksi. Viidakkoon ilmestyi spontaanin alkusynnyn ansiosta kolme apinaa, joista yksi tukki silmänsä, toinen korvansa ja kolmas suunsa. Sitten saapui viidakon siimeksestä apinoiden luo eksyksissä oleva Herra Pekkarinen, joka kysyi ensimmäiseltä apinalta: "Missä päin on suuri punainen banaanipuu?" Ensimmäinen apina osoitti toista apinaa ja käski kysymään siltä. "Missä on suuri punainen banaanipuu?" kysyi mies toiselta apinalta, mutta ei saanut vastausta tältä, korvansa tukkineelta. "Missä on suuri punainen banaanipuu?" kysyi mies jo epätoivon vallassa kolmannelta, suunsa tukkineelta apinalta, mutta vastausta ei edelleenkään kuulunut. Silloin mies raivostui ja huusi: "AAAARGHJ!" Hänen huudostaan materialisoitui lepakkoparvi, joka katosi viidakon syvyyksiin. Mutta siinä samassa välähti kirkas valo. Valo oli ollut sateenkaaren värisen lohikäärmeen sylkäisemä sateenkaarenväristen valkoisen sävyjen muodostama tulimylläkkä. Mutta nyt se oli yksi, määrätietoinen, keltainen valonväläys, ikuinen. Keltainen valo loi Aku Ankan taskukirjan ja alkoi lukemaan sitä. Roger Waters puhkesi paikalle laulamaan: "Child in his Donald Duck light lol lol lol I sing about war and asdf". Roger Watersin suolisto päätti onneksi pelastaa ihmiskunnan tuolta paskalta, syöksyi ylös hänen kurkustaan ja kuristi hänen aivonsa. Suolisto oli ottanut oikeuden omiin suoliinsa ja tiesi, että paluuta entiseen ei olisi. Samassa kolme apinaa ottivat ja räjähtivät. Sitten paikalle ilmestyi Joulupukki. Joulupukki myi kallitta ja huonoja leluja lapsille, kunnes tajusikin olevansa Bill Gates valeasussa. "Huonous on lelujen tunnettu ominaisuus, jota ei ole luokiteltu virheeksi", Bill totesi ja katosi poksahtaen kuin poksahtava pieru Saharaan. Sitten alkoi sataa erilaisia näätäeläimiä. Verenhimoisia ahmoja ja kärppiä syöksyi taivaalta suoraan kohti. Jokainen näätäeläin oli läpeensä ilkeä ja nurjamielinen. Niitä syöksyi vimmattua vauhtia sieltä taivaista, punaisena hehkuvista myrskyisistä suuttuneista taivaista. Ahmat ja kärpät upposivat kuin vanukkaaksi muuttuneeseen maahan hivenen pelottavan sihisevän kurlutuksen säestyksellä. Tilanne olisi rauhoittunut, ellei Sakari Aho olisi noussut kukkulalle, nostanut nyrkkiään pystyyn ja ryhtynyt mylvimään. Kankaan tavoin halki revenneestä taivaasta sinkoutui kuusi nukkavierun näköistä enkeliä, joista kolmella oli soittimet (epävireinen mandoliini, kuhmuinen trumpetti ja pikkolohuilu) kainalossaan huutaen: "Joo, öö, tota, me ollaan täällä niinku viimestä tuamiota varten tai jotain tiätsä..." Mutta silloin yksi enkeleistä näytti menettävän järkensä hivenetkin, sillä hän alkoi lennellä ympäriinsä tönien kanssaenkeleitään olkapäillään pois tieltään, laulaen samalla helvetin kovalla äänellä: "HAH HAH HAA!! NAURATTAA!!!! Kun rikki meni pää niin kerrassaan...!" Juuri silloin tämä täydellisen kaaoksen valtaama maailma ei enää jaksanut ja otti ja loppui siihen paikkaan, synnyttäen uuden tyhjyyden. Tai ainakin minä, Wilhelm K., tapahtumia sivusta muistiin kirjannut tavallinen henkilö, luulin, mutta sain myöhemmin huomata tämän havaintoni olleen valheellinen. Tyhjyydestä syntyi nimittäin paistinpannu ja siihen liittynyt käsi, joka mäjäytti minua päähän. Ja se sai minut huomaamaan, että olinkin menettänyt tajuni, eikä mitään tyhjyyttä ollut tullutkaan, vaan olimme jääneet tuomiolle tulleisiin enkeleihin, joista yksi oli saanut pahimmanlaatuisen vammahäröilynsuoltosyndrooman kaltaisen, mutta jokseenkin vaarallisemman ilmiön aivoihinsa – ja nyt sama "tartunta" oli levinnyt ilmeisesti pariin muuhunkin enkeliin. Sitten maailma kuitenkin loppui ihan oikeasti. Ja harmi se olikin, sillä olisi tuosta oudosta taudista voinut vaikka mitä seikkailuita seurata! Lienee kuitenkin terveellisempää olla seuraamatta vammahäröilyjen synkkää polkua turmioon, joten jatkakaamme eteenpäin tästä maailman paikan täyttäneestä tyhjyydestä. No niin, tässä uudessa, ehdottoman terveellisessä maailmassa vallitsi Hammurabin laki, perkele. Kadulla käveli nainen. Hänen ihonsa oli valkoinen. Hänen hiuksensa ja vaatteensa olivat myös valkoiset. Valkoisuus ei kuitenkaan ollut itseisarvo. Häntä vitutti. Häntä vitutti itseasiassa oikein massiivisesti. Hän kärsi sanoinkuvaamattoman voimakkaasta kroonisesta vitutuksesta johtuen jamasta, johon yhteiskunta oli ajautunut, Spotifyn mainoksista ja siitä, että hän nyt vain sattui olemaan niin helvetin kyrpiintynyt hyypiötär. Hän potki kadulla olevaa purkkia ja kirosi sitäkin. Category:Tarinat Category:Projektit